familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Laughing Clapping Guy
Fat Laughing Clapping Guy is a running gag in Family Guy, where a large framed man with a huge smile appears in the audience of a stage, laughing hysterically and clapping rapidly at either a song or a joke, coming from the performers on stage. It is unknown what his actual name is, as he's never been acknowledged, nor has he served any significance, aside from providing brief comic relief. Biography Fat Laughing Clapping Guy first appeared in "Brian Sings and Swings", where he was in the audience of Frank Sinatra Jr. and Brian Griffin's performance of "When I'm In Rhode Island". Stewie popped in and make a crack about how lame their performance was, getting Fat Laughing Clapping Guy to laugh and clap, in a crazed, overenthusiastic manner. Fat Laughing Clapping Guy returned in the episode "Patriot Games", where he was in the audience of a football game, laughing and clapping in applause at the end of Peter's performance of "Shipoopi". Fat Laughing Clapping Guy was present at Jasper and Ricardo's wedding in "You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives", laughing and clapping after the couple was wed. He was sitting on Jasper's side of the audience and next to him was Quagmire, who pointed to him annoyed, and asked "Who the hell is this guy?" It is unknown if Fat Laughing Clapping Guy actually knows who Jasper is, or if he was just crashing a wedding, for no reason other than to be creepy. In "Meet the Quagmires", Fat Laughing Clapping Guy was at the dance, when Brian performed "Never Gunna Give You Up". As Brian started up the music, Fat Laughing Clapping Guy appeared in the crowd, laughing and clapping. For some reason, he was the same age here, as he's always been, despite this event taking place at least a decade before the main setting of the series. In "Dog and Dumber", Fat Laughing Clapping Guy was present at all of Brian and Frank Sinatra Jr.'s performances, even when they were on world tour. In "Peter's Two Dads", an Irish version of him was laughing and clapping at Peter and Mickey during their drinking contest. His Irish version laughed with a stereotypical Irish laugh his appearance, depicted him with orange hair, freckles, and he wore a green plaid shirt, with a brown vest over it. He appeared during the instrumental solo of "A Bag of Weed" in the episode "420". As usual, he was laughing and clapping, only this time, he was high on weed, and his eyes were a pinkish red and bloodshot. In "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", Brian and Frank Sinatra Jr. were disappointed with their lack of attendance to their shows. Brian noted that nobody was showing up, "Not even that fat laughing clapping guy". This is the closest this character has ever come to being referenced, by name. In "A Woman Walks Into a Bar", he was laughing and clapping, while watching the sexy new bartender lady, serve people drinks in sexually attractive ways. In "Ratings Guy", Peter messed with television and complained about The Big Bang Theory, saying it wasn't funny. The writers changed the show, and put actual jokes in there, which ruined the show for it's target audience. The Fat Laughing Clapping Guy was seen, watching the show in his house, and for once, he wasn't laughing and clapping. He spoke actual words for the first time, as he sadly said "That's not funny ... I don't get it ... I don't get it, so that's not funny." He was also visible in the angry mob of angered television viewers, protesting outside of Peter's house. Again, he wasn't laughing and clapping. He was ranting and wielding a torch. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", he briefly appeared, during the montage of Lois and Deidre Jackson boxing. He was not heard, but he was seen, laughing and clapping as usual. In "Bookie of the Year", Fat Laughing Clapping Guy sat in the audience, during Stewie, Brian, and Frank Sinatra Jr.'s performance of "Frank's Restaurant". He was not heard, but he was seen, doing his laughing and clapping movements during Brian's lyric, "The guests will swoon." Episode Appearances *Brian Sings and Swings *Patriot Games *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *Meet the Quagmires *Dog and Dumber *Peter's Two Dads (Irish Version) *420 *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (Mentioned) *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *Ratings Guy *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bookie of the Year (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *His name is still unknown. *He is similar to Fouad, as they are both running gag characters, who's main shtick is to laugh really hard at jokes that aren't really all that funny. Category:Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Bald Category:True Neutral Category:Generation X Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Comics